The Metro
by The-Sandman1294
Summary: In Paris, the war drove people to the metros as the bombs were dropped. Normand Brousseau and Cher Brousseau lost their mother, their home, everything on that devastating day. This is the story of Normand as he works to build a good life for him and his sister in The Metro! Rated T for Language and Violence Tell me what you think and i will continue writing. Suggestions welcome.
1. The War

**The War**

My name is Normand Brousseau and I am a survivor of World War III. Me and my younger sister, Cher, survived by retreating into Cité metro station. And this is our story of life after World War III in The Metro. The end began when the war began on December 20th of 2033. Russia invaded Germany and forced the world into war. Within hours the war was everywhere. In almost every city, or town. Berlin was burning. On December 21st, one day after the war started, a large amount of the population of Paris had gathered at the Notre Dame Cathedral because the war was at our door step. I was 9 at the time and my sister was 8. As the distant sound of war grew closer.

At about 12:40pm the nuclear launch alarms started to go off, suddenly the city was in panic. My mother, sister and I started running and saw a few large groups of people entering the metro station after metro station for protection and we did the same thing when we got to Cité station. Our mother told us to run into the station and hide in there, she said she was going to go and help this elderly couple that we ran past a few blocks back. I took Cher's hand tightly in mine and we kept running to the station. When we got to the platform we heard the large blast doors at the entrance to the station close tightly.

I looked over at the clock and the time was 12:46pm. Cher was crying and looking around for our mother, she was nowhere to be found. I sat down on the floor and she sat on my lap and I held her close. I kept saying to her "Don't worry sis. We will find mommy, she helped that elderly couple into another station and we will find her as soon as we can leave." Little did we know. That was the last time we would see the surface as we remember it. And the last time we would see our mother. Everyone around us was hugging and crying. They didn't know what was happening either.

At 12:48pm, I remember the time because every clock in the metro is frozen at that time, World War II came to an abrupt and explosive end. The earth shook as a large scale nuclear weapon hit the outskirts of Paris. We could hear screaming from the surface, along with missile launches and more explosions. It was the longest 20 minutes of our lives. Right then me and Cher knew we would never see the Paris we knew and loved.

At about 1 there were a few members of the French army in our station who knew where the Army had stored a large amount of supplies in a maintenance tunnel a short way down one of the metro tunnels, I do not remember which one. A large group of men went down the tunnel to gather the supplies.

I looked around worryingly when I heard Cher say; "Normand, what happened, why are you crying?"

I wiped my tears and said; "Don't worry Cher. Everything will be just fine. But we will have to stay down here for a while."

"What about mommy, when are we going to find her?" Cher replied.

I started to cry; "Cher. I don't think mommy made it into another station."

Cher started to cry again, and then we just hugged for the longest amount of time. The station was filled with the sounds of sobs. Everybody there had lost someone they love on that horrid day.

About 20 minutes later I noticed that Cher had fallen asleep on my shoulder I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her and gently laid her down. I got up and started to wonder around. As I got up the group started to come back with supplies, it was man after man with boxes of canned food, Gas mask, blankets, pillows, and everything we would need to survive. I found the guy carrying the box of blankets and pillows and asked him if I could have one of each for my sister and I. He looked at my tear soaked face and then looked over at my sister who was laying on the cold floor with only my jacket on.

He then placed his boxes down, knelt down and asked wheres your mommy or daddy. Truthfully I didn't know where my father was. He was off being a hero and fighting for France. He is most likely dead. I then looked down sadly and he pat me on the shoulder and gave me two pillows and a large blanket. I looked up at him and thanked him, then I ran back to my sleeping sister lifted her head and put a pillow under her head, then took my jacket back and laid facing her and covered us in the blanket. That was the day we were forced into the Metros.


	2. The Emergence

**The Emergence**

It was about five years before we were able to emerge from the safety of our home in the metro to the surface. At first only the adults were aloud to leave the station and go to what we now call The Dead City. This was 2 years before we made contact with any other station that people took cover in. It was about a year after the first of the adults went out to the surface, to scavenge any supplies they could, they finally let the children go out and see the new world. I don't remember the date exactly but it was mid-summer 2039 when Cher and I took our first adventure to the dead city.

The Station had changed in the past few years. The army men in our station used a jerry-rigged generator attached to a pulley system to pull a few metro cars to our station to use as housing. Cher and I were given a mattress and a small room that a few of the men built in one of the cars for our room. For the first year or so after the last great war Cher would cry almost daily. It was hard to see her in this state, but what could I have done. I was only 10 at the time. All I could do was console her and make her feel safe in my arms. Some days we would just lay in bed all day holding each other. By the 3rd year Cher had gotten tougher and cried maybe once a week, or if she hurt her self. That curious little girl couldn't keep out of trouble.

I remember the day they finally let us out on to the surface. It was about 7 AM when I woke up and looked at a watch a man gave to me so I could keep time. I then noticed that Cher was not in the bed or in the small room. So I got up and started wondering around and talking to my new family, everyone in the metro has gotten to know each other that we consider our community a family. When suddenly Cher spotted me from across the station and ran toward me and jumped into my arms, we hugged for about a minute. She then went back to play with the other children while I went to the market that was set up in the northbound tunnel. I had turned 15 a few months ago, the age at which you had to start taking responsibility and help the community. You were also issued a weapon for when you had to guard or go onto the surface. The standard issue weapon in the metro was an assault rifle that was rightfully named the Bastard Gun. It was reliable when it worked, but it required a lot of maintenance to work properly.

I had became very close to the elected leader of our station, Pierre. One day we were talking over a nice glass of champagne.

Our conversation started with me saying; "Pierre, my last run to the surface went smoothly."

"Did you retrieve any supplies?" he replied.

"Not anything really useful. We got a few engine parts, but other than that nothing."

"Maybe we should stop our trips to the surface for a while."

"Pierre. I know this may be a long shot but there is this apartment building down the street that is intact. There may be something of use in there."

"Fine, you can take a small team to go and check the building. Who do you want to go with you?"

"I'll take: Michelle, Pascal, Nina, and Cher."

"You can take Michelle, Nina, and Pascal. But you know the rules Cher is too young to go to the surface."

"I know this. But this may be her only chance to see the surface. I have been taking her into the southbound tunnel to the barricade and taught her too shoot a gun."

"YOU DID WHAT?" He slams his fist on the table.

"Yes I taught her to shoot, She has to know how to protect herself."

"Dammit Normand! She is just a little girl!"

"Goddammit Pierre! She is 13 almost 14. She is my sister and I wanted to make sure she could take care of her self just in case anything happened to me."

"Fuck man. I don't know, you are asking a lot of me to allow a 13 year old girl to journey to the surface." He takes a sip.

"I know. And I'm sorry to put so much pressure on you. But you fucking owe me."

"I don't owe you shit."

"Don't you remember I saved your daughter from getting raped by those bandits! I got my ass handed to me but I saved your fucking daughter."

"Shit I forgot about that, but aren't you guys dating now?"

"Yeah. So what. We are in love. Why does that matter. I saved her from being raped. That should count for something."

He pauses. Then looks down into his glass. "Fine. You can take Cher with you this time."

"Thank you Pierre. Consider us even." I took a sip from the glass. "This is good champagne. How old is it."

"I don't know." He pauses long enough to take a sip from his glass. "Hey thanks again."

"Thanks for what?"

"Saving my daughter."

"Don't mention it. I know you would do the same for my sister." We both pick up our glasses and finish off what we have in our glasses. We got up and shook hands and I left to go tell Cher that we were going to the surface.

It took a few minutes to find Cher, who was playing hide-and-seek with the other children. I told her to meet me in my room in 30 minutes. After I told her that I went off to get the necessary supplies needed to survive on the surface. I had my list and turned toward the armory and off I went. I arrived at the armory and I approached to window, there I found Claire. Claire is the daughter of Pierre, our leader. She is a beautiful young woman. She was 17 at the time. She was always in a good mood and loved every one. But she loved one person over the rest; me. She had always loved me since I saved her from those bandits a year back. I guess you could say me and her were dating. We hadn't had any sexual encounters yet but we have taken some peaceful walks and we have slept in the same bed. She looks at me and a huge smile appears on her face. She climbs over the counter and gives me a kiss.

She starts; "Hey babe, what brings you to the armory?"

"Hey baby, I'm going up to the surface and I needed to get supplies." I replied to her.

"Oh okay." She hops back over the counter.

"Hey when did you start running the armory?"

"My dad got me this position last week." She pauses. "What did you need?"

"Oh yeah, almost forgot." Pulls list out of pocket. "I need two gas mask, two bastard guns, two hundred rounds of ammo, eight filters and two med-kits."

"Why do you need two times everything?"

"Oh, your father allowed me to bring Cher out on this run and I am getting her supplies for her."

"Okay. Well here is everything. I'm going to put it all in this bag so its easier to carry."

"You are always thinking smart baby. That's why I love you." She hands me the bag and hops back over the counter.

"Normand, please stay safe. I want you to come back to me. I love you." She leans in and kisses him passionately for about a minute. And then we embraced.

"Don't worry Claire. I will get everyone home safely. And hopefully I will find some supplies." We end our embrace with a quick peck and I then head back to my room. Once I arrive to my room I notice that Cher is already there and ready to go. I dumped the bag of equipment onto my bed and separated it into her pile and my pile. I then taught her how to put on the gas mask and change the filters. We pack up everything into our own separate bags and put the bags on the floor. We don't leave for a half hour. Cher looked up at me and said; "Normand. I can't remember her face."

"Whose face?" I replied.

"Our mothers. It was so long ago that we last saw her."

"Well, she was tall, and slender. You remind me of her. Just a smaller version. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You are a close second. You have her eyes and hair color. And her beauty." I pull out my duct tape wallet and pull out a picture of Cher and I at the Eiffel Tower standing in front of our mother. "Here Cher. Take this. This is the only picture I have of her. I want you to have it so you can remember her face." Cher stood up and walked over to me and took the photo. And then she wrapped her arms around me and thanked me with a tear in her eye. I check my watch. "Oh crap. Its time to go. Are you ready Cher. Do you remember how to work the gas mask?"

"Yes, Normand."

"Okay, let's go!"

We walk to the large blast door where we meet with Michelle and Nina. I look at them and ask; "Are you guys ready for this?"

They reply in unison; "Yes sir."

"Okay the Apartment complex is broken up into two separate buildings. Michelle and Nina, you two are going into the north building while me and Cher search the South building."

"Understood Normand!"

"Okay. Let's get this done. Nice and clean I don't want to tell anyone that we lost someone out there."

I look over at the gate guards. "Okay open the inner door." The inner door of the airlock opens up slowly with a loud grinding sound. The sound pierces the ear. But we have gotten use to the sound. When the inner door opens the four of us enter the airlock. As the door closes behind us I yell; "GAS MASK ON!" Me, Michelle and Nina get our mask on without trouble but Cher's mask is slightly large because she has a petite head. I tighten the mask on her head and all is good. I hit the button that opens the outer door, which opens even slower. Once the door opened we ventured out into the dead city.

At first glance you would never have known this was Paris, aside from the Eiffel Tower, which was still standing after the war. Buildings were fallen over, glass was everywhere, and cars were thrown every which way by the force of the explosives. There was this one noticeable vehicle, I think it was a moving van was thrown like a Hot wheels into a 3 story building and it was stuck into the 2nd story like an arrow in a target. After our eyes adjusted to the sunlight we started heading North toward the complex.

As we reached the complex fence we broke off into our two teams and went into our separate buildings. Cher and I started off by going to the top floor of our building and work our way down. There was not many good things in the building. We got some pillows and blankets. Some assorted clothing items, but most everything was destroyed by the bombs or just from the age. All was well in our building, but I heard over the radio that Nina and Michelle were having problems with the stairs, they collapsed after they got to the top floor. But they said they were working on getting out. So Cher and I keep searching. We searched all the building above ground. As we were looking for the stairs down to the basement I changed my filter. We found the stairs down but as I opened the door to the stair well I noticed that Cher was not behind me, she collapsed on the ground gasping for air. Her spare filters were punctured by a steel re-bar. I sprinted over to her and took off her spent filter. I threw my bag to the ground and started looking for my spare filters. It took a minute to find one but I did. And I put it on her gas mask. At first she didn't start breathing normally, she was still taking deep breaths, I told her to slow down her breathing and just breath normally. After a few minutes she was able to stand up and continue.

We walked to the stairwell down to the basement and went down. To our surprise the basement had large amounts of canned food and other necessary supplies. We took all we could fit into our bags and were getting ready to head out and meet Nina and Michelle. When we noticed a skeleton slumped over in the corner of the basement. We approached with caution. When I noticed something familiar about the necklace the skeleton had around its neck. I turned to Cher and asked to see the picture I gave to her. I studied the picture of our family and noticed that the necklace around the skeletons neck was our mothers. We had found out what happened to our mother. With tears in my eyes I gave the picture back to Cher who did the same thing. Studying the picture and then the skeleton. She put the picture back in her pocket and fell to her knees crying. I then knelt down beside her and put my arm around her for about a minute. I then stood up and said; "Cher. We have to go. We don't have time to mourn her now." I then took Cher's hand and helped her to her feel where she then wrapped her arms around me crying. "Normand. It's Mommy. She didn't make it into another station. She's dead." "I know Cher." I walked over to the skeleton and gently took the necklace off of it. And put it in my bag. "Come on Cher let's go meet Michelle and Nina and then head back" "Okay."

We got to the ground floor when we felt the ground start to shake and ran out onto the street outside of the Complex. I picked up the radio and started yelling into it; "Michelle are you out of the building yet?" I got nothing but static. "NINA DO YOU READ ME?!" Nothing again. I turned the Cher and said; "Wait here. I will be right back." I took a few steps toward the North building when suddenly the building came down with Michelle and Nina Inside of it. I turned to Cher and yelled; "RUN CHER! GET BACK TO THE METRO! I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" We then just ran back to the airlock got in and closed the outer door. Breathing heavy and gasping for air we removed our gas mask and breathed in clean filtered air of the metro. When the inner door opened Pierre was there waiting for us to get back. His eyes opened up wide when he saw that only Cher and I were in the airlock. He said; "What happened to Michelle and Nina? Normand What happened out there!" Cher and I took a seat on a box right inside of the gate and I looked at Pierre and said; "The Northern building collapsed with Michelle and Nina still inside. But Cher and I found some food, blankets and clothes."

Pierre sat down and put his face in his hands. "Dammit Normand. How the heck did that happen?"

"The first problems I heard from them was the Staircase collapsed, but I didn't hear anything more from them." I breathed in heavily. "I need to go rest. May I go to my room?"

"Yeah. But Normand. We need to talk a little later."

"Ok Pierre. Come on Cher. Let's go return our equipment."

Cher and I arrived at the armory and handed in the borrowed equipment. I told Cher to go wait for me in my room, I had to talk to Claire for a minute. As soon as the door to the armory closed I sat on the floor and buried my face in my hands. Claire quickly rushed out from behind the counter and sat next to me. She put her arm around me and asked me what was wrong. I said; "Well we lost Michelle and Nina."

She said; "What? How?"

"They were searching the Northern building in this apartment complex we were checking and the building collapsed with them inside. And I also found the body of my mother. In the basement of the Southern building."

"I'm so sorry Normand." She wraps her other arm around me and we sat there in each others arms.

"Claire, I love you. Don't ever leave me."

"I won't. I Love you too."

"I have to go check on Cher."

"Okay. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No." We stood up. "I have to deal with this on my own."

"Okay." She hugged me.

"I would like to see you later tonight though. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes I would love that Normand."

"Okay. See you then." We kiss passionately for a minute or so.

"Bye baby."

"Bye."

I arrived back at my room to find Cher lying on my bed crying her eyes out. I walk in and sit on the end of the bed. She sits up and sits next to me still crying. I put my arm around her and hug her tightly. I get up and go to my bag. "Hey Cher come here for a minute." Cher got up and came over to me. I pulled out our mothers necklace, but hid it behind my back. I told Cher to turn around and close her eyes, she did so. So I put the necklace on her and told her to open her eyes and look in the mirror. She started crying again. "Cher. She would of wanted you to have it." I said. "You look so beautiful in it, just like mom. I love you Cher. I will always keep you safe" I sat in the middle of my bed and Cher sat next to me. We talked for about a half hour, then just sat there in silence holding each other tightly. After a while Cher had fallen asleep on my lap and I moved her so her head was on my pillow and then I laid next to her holding her with tears in my eyes.


	3. Meet the GIGN

**Meet the GIGN**

I was asleep for about an hour with Cher clinging to my arm tightly, she would occasionally let out a sob and a few tears. I was awaken by a screaming and feet running past my room. I removed Cher from my arm jumped up and grabbed my Pistol. It was a Manurhin MR73. The Manurhin is a .357 revolver which was standard issue to the GIGN. The GIGN was a per-war special ops group, specialized in Counter-terrorism. The GIGN was no longer a large unit, many of its original members died when the bombs fell. But who had survived had set up base in the Châtelet Metro station, just down the northbound tunnel. That was our first run in with any other survivors, and our first major faction. I received this pistol from a member of the new GIGN when he visited on my 15th birthday.

After I grabbed my pistol I made sure it was loaded and ran out of my little one room shack made of sheet metal. I saw that everyone was running to the southbound tunnel. I ran over to the tunnel and noticed a fire by the barricade. But this fire burned brighter than normal fire that the guards set up to keep warm. I knew then that we were under attack. I sprinted to the armory which had turned into a field hospital for the wounded guards that survived the first wave. I yell to Clair who was bandaging up one of the guard's legs which had a large caliber bullet rip right through it. She Tuned to me with a worrying look on her face. She was scared. I asked her to pass me a real gun, not one of those piece of shit bastard guns. I needed something reliable. She threw me a nice Famas. I then ran out of the armory turned field hospital and went to find on of the army men who had helped up build defenses and guns. I found both of them against the corner to the tunnel. They were taking turns shooting down the tunnel.

I grabbed the younger of the two and yelled at him; "Christophe! I need you and Kelsey to get to the GIGN station and bring back help! GO!" Kelsey was a foreigner in Paris during the war. She was a United States Marine scout sniper.

The young solider jumped up saying; "Yes Sir! Kelsey Lets go we need to get to Châtelet station and get some help!" I forgot to mention that due to my connections with Pierre I had become one of the top ranking members in the guard. Those two then ran off to get help from the GIGN.

I turned to the other solider, I cannot remember his name. But I do remember yelling; "Solider is there anyway to close off this tunnel?"

He turned his head to me and said; "Yeah, there is a blast door we can close but the controls are way down there in the tunnel."

"They why haven't you closed the door yet?"

"There's to many bandits down there!"

"Shit" I punched the wall. "Okay every one get over here." Everyone gathered around me "Okay we have to get this man to the door controls alive. Our plan is to set up a wall of gunners and charge the enemies guns blazing. Is that plan good for you all?"

A unanimous "YES!" Rang out among the group.

They then jumped down into the tunnel and created the firing line and started running forward. Me and the solider were right behind them until we got to the controls and I yelled out. "Take cover until the door closes! Hold them off!" He put in the code and slammed in the button as the giant blast door started to close. The bandits kept firing in to try and hit some of my men. They were horrible shots and luckily no one was hit. Except for Solider boy. A ricochet from the one of the bandits bounced off the wall and hit him in the eye. He did right there. The bastard that took the shot got away before the door closed. I carried the solider back to the main platform and laid him down on the ground. I then remember that Claire was in the field hospital without any help. I ran there and started to help. Once we had everyone patched up we moved them out into the platform. We had lost two men to their injuries. Claire and I went back to the armory. I asked her if I could keep the Famas and she said yeah.

There was this lone steel bench in the armory on which we sat on. As soon as she sat down she started to cry. I knew why. This was the first time she had ever witnessed death or saw anyone shot. She had all the right in the world to cry. She pushed her face into my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her and held her close. I started the conversation; "Claire, are you alright? I know this is your first time seeing death, plus the fact that we lost two of our friends earlier today."

"I don't know if I can handle this Normand. I will never get the blood off my clothes or the floor in here." She replied in between sobs.

"I know Claire. Today was hard for all of us. You know that older solider. What was his name?"

"I think it was Luc."

"Well I saw him die right in front of me. He was shot in the head as we were closing the blast door. Its all my fault he is dead."

"Don't say that Normand! You didn't get him killed!"

"I ordered him to close the door. He died because of my order."

"I'm so sorry Normand." She stood up and helped me stand she then hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek.

"I need to go lay down."

"Want me to come with you?"

I look into her eyes. "Yes I would like that. But I just remember your Father wanted to see me." I paused. "Meet me in my room"

"Okay see you there." We kiss and then she leaves.

I then left and went to see Pierre in his office, which was the ticket office of the station.

"Ah Normand. Welcome come sit. I heard about the gun fight in the south tunnel."

"Yeah Pierre. We lost two of the guards stationed there. And Luc."

"Luc?"

"The older solider. He was shot closing the blast door."

"Dammit. We lost too many people. We have to get help."

"Don't worry. I sent Christophe and Kelsey to go get help from the GIGN."

He sat down. "Okay. We need to hold a memorial service for Michelle and Nina."

"I know. I have started preparations. I was thinking some time tomorrow would be good."

"Okay. It's your call. You look like shit."

I chuckled. "Thanks. I was just going to go lay down for a little while."

"Sorry for keeping you so long. You can go. And thanks for saving the station. Now I remember why you are the leader of the guard."

"Alright I'm gonna go Pierre." I stood up and went back to my shack. On my way back I passed Cher's and noticed that she was in her own bed sleeping. So I continued to my room where I found Claire sitting on my bed. I walked in and kissed her. I told her I was too tired to do anything right then so we just laid down and went to sleep for the day.


End file.
